Stuck
by potatobookworm
Summary: People are talking shit about the avengers again and Fury orders them all to keep low and stay at Avengers tower for a while. Basically just domestic banter. Characters - everyone.
1. One

"Why am I here? I was supposed to be in Chile an hour ago. This better be good, Tony."

"Will you calm down, Nat? This is extremely good. Better than good, actually. It's ama-"

"Just get on with it, dude. Laura will KILL me if I don't make it to Disneyland in time. Literally all of us have places to be. Except Steve, probably. The only place he wants to be is in Buck-"

"ANYWAY, Tony, you were saying something? Clint, have some decency. There's a KID here."

Actually, I'm eighteen now-"

"And I'm eighty, Parker. You're still a kid."

"Don't be condescending, Steve - you're literally 20 something."

"Must I witness this confusing banter? As much as I like to listen to you mortals speak, I have much more important business to tend to. Such as ruling my people. I still cannot fathom why I left my insufferable brother in charge. Heimdall refused. But a probable cause for that is the time I asked him to govern Asgard for a number of days while I sorted out some business, which ended up taking twelve months and thirteen days."

"Why do you remember that, dude, that's concerning."

"It is not as concerning as you turning green when I said the country music of Midgard was by far the best thing that my ears have heard."

"WE ARE NOT STARTING THE COUNTRY MUSIC DEBATE AGAIN. PLEASE. Tony, you had something to say, PLEASE do that before I have to witness another fight like that one. Steve and I have somewhere to be, actually, Clint, so can we make this quick?"

"I do not think that this news will be digested well. Not that I would know, I haven't ever digested anything, but-"

"Where's Rhodey? Everyone's here except him. And T'challa, but he has a country to run."

"Well, Asgard is much more than a country, and yet you called-"

"THANK YOU, Wilson, for making some NORMAL conversation for once. He's downstairs, physical therapy. He has to keep a strict schedule. Doctor's orders."

"Oh. How's he doing? I heard about what you designed for him. It was pretty cool."

"Yes, obviously, I made it, I'm amazing. Kid - WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO STOP STROKING HIS ARM -"

"BuT iT's mAdE oF mEtAl that is so cool!"

"Keep doing it kid, it feels good."

"You can't feel that arm Buck."

"It feels GOOD to know that SOMEONE appreciates me, Steven."

"Literally seven screaming girls wanted to take a reverse picture with you yesterday, you idiot."

"Actually, it's called a selfie. I'm hip, and cool, and you're still living in the -"

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP."

"Wow Natasha what a mood killer."

"Yeah watching them flirt is entertaining."

"WAIT UP-"

"OKAY SO THE REASON I CALLED YOU HERE IS -"

"Yes let Tony speak."

"We WERE until YOU interrupted him, Bruce."

"Okay so basically, Fury needs us -"

"Wait. THAT'S why you called us? Because FURY needs us?"

"Fury needs us to STAY here, ALL of us, until the air clears."

"I do not understand. How dirty can your air be? YOU CANNOT CONFINE ME TO THIS DEFORMED GLASS STRUCTURE."

"HEY DON'T INSULT MY CRIB."

"A crib? What are you, a child?"

"What TONY MEANS is that there's a lot of bad things about us going around. Clearing the air is a phrase, Thor. People are hating on us and we need to keep up our good impression, so when the world needs us-"

"We can save their sorry asses. Sup Rhodey. I thought you weren't going to be done for an hour."

"Yes but then I heard all of you screaming so-"

"Wait, what do you mean there's people hating on us? I'm an angel, no one can hate me."

"Natasha you yelled at a seven year old for crossing the road while pushing a cart while coming here."

"IT WAS BIGGER THAN HIM. HE COULDN'T SEE ANYTHING. I COULD HAVE KILLED-"

"There's people saying that we destroy more things than we fix."

"Wait so this is like The Accords again?"

"No, they realized that was a bad idea. Fury convinced them that The Accords would only make it worse."

"Where was he the last time? We could have avoided all that bullshit and leaving the country for a year."

"He was in India, apparently. Sightseeing."

"I bet he was the sight for the people there."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

"But imagine -"

"SO WHAT are we supposed to do now?"

"Just stay here, Nat. We have to show the people that we can go at least a few months without picking fights."

"MONTHS? WHAT THE FU-"

"LANGUAGE, Barton. There's a kid here."

"Actually I'm an adult now so-"

"Shut up Parker."

"Ouch."

"Guys, can you shut up for 90 seconds? I day ninety seconds because you don't have an attention span longer than that and also if you shut up I can say what I need to in that much time."

"THANK YOU. Okay, so this is what Fury told me. There's a group of people that have formed a, well, a group, against us, and they have a LOT of followers already. They're giving speeches about all the lives we've destroyed and they're getting people who've lost friends and family, and their homes, because of us, to talk. It's looking pretty bad for us, but Fury said us interfering would only make it worse. So he's going to handle it, but we need to stay under the radar for now. AND somewhere he can find all of us. So he said here is good."

"But I do not understand why I have been called. I am not of Earth, and I have godly duties to tend to."

"Thor, please look me in the eye and tell me honestly if you'd stay in Asgard for a few months, not coming to Earth at all."

"Thought so."

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Make yourself at home."

 **A/N - okay so im very bored all the time and this is what I do. Post a review!** **Also the reason they're there is kinda shitty, I know, but I didn't want to start it abruptly. This story is just meant to focus on them having conversations.**

 **-potatobookworm**


	2. Two

**To Guest - I know it gets hard sometimes, but I want to keep this a light, conversational story. I try to integrate a name or a kry characteristic of someone into a dialogue directed at them as far as possible, but wherever there's no specifications, it doesn't really matter who the speaker is.**

.

CLINT GET OUT OF THE SHOWER RIGHT NOW. YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR THREE HOURS."

"Come on, Laura, be fair. It's only been two."

"I AM GETTING NATASHA."

"NO PLEASE DON'T I'LL BE OUT IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES."

"MAKE IT TEN."

"I never should have asked you guys to come here too."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself honey."

"Hey, has anyone seen my yogurt? It was in the refrigerator and labeled 'Steve'."

"Oh yeah, about that…"

"PETER PARKER DID YOU EAT MY YOGURT?"

"I didn't see the name! I'm sorry! I only saw the label after I ate it I'm so sorry!"

"IT WAS MY SPECIAL LOW FAT MANGO FLAVO-"

"Stevie just calm down a little, it was one time and he's a kid -"

"NO ONE EATS MY YOGURT."

"Why do you need low fat anyway?"

"Oh WHY in the name of God did you have to say THAT kid, you don't know -"

"WHY DO I NEED LOW FAT? HAVE YOU SEEN THESE ARMS? YOU THINK IT'S MUSCLE? OH NO IT'S ALL GOING AWAY IT'S……"

"Kid, you better get out of here while you can."

 **A/N: okay so the chapters from now on will be short scenes, two or three of them in one chapter. the first chapter was long to solidify the setting a little, if that makes sense? and to tell you who's there and who isn't. I can't promise that I'll give all the charwcters enough attention though, I love some a lot more than the others.** **also, tell me your thoughts on me basing some scenes on incorrect quote Tumblr posts!**


End file.
